who is she what is she doing here
by Lil TJ
Summary: The flock come across a girl named Jade Max doesn't trust her especially with her friends around who don't seem to trust them will Max trust them when she finds out that she and her friends are bird kids too? Will she after she finds out that they are not only bird kids but so much more?
1. Chapter 1

Who is she what is she doing here

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE

Hi incase you don't know already I'm Max me and my friends Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, Angel and Total. Our trusty talking dog. We had a pretty busy week even for some bird kids. AHHHHHHHHH we heard a huge scream and an eraser roar. We flew down to see 3 kids 1 about Nudges age the other 2 about me Iggy and Fangs age fighting off erasers. There were 2 girls and 1 boy they were bruised and scarred. They were all skilled though. Jade watch out! The boy screamed at 1 of the girls. The younger girl dodged a punch from an eraser. The older girl kicked the eraser that swung at apparently her name was Jade and the eraser was unconscious immediately. Jade punched 1 eraser coming at the boy and knocked him out. The boy covered both girls and punched 5 erasers out. This went on for a while until the older girl kicked and knocked out 2 erasers. Then 1 eraser yelled RETREAT. Then the whole battle was over then we swooped down to meet them. Then the older girl turned around saw us and alerted the other 2 they got into fighting position. Then I said we didn't want trouble. They still don't trust us and "Jade" whispers something to the boy and he nods. Sorry but we don't trust anyone but each other he said. I said join the club. Then I got a closer look at Jade and gasped then so did she when she looked at Nudge and then Nudge looked at Jade and they gasped together. Jade is a splitting image of Nudge. Angel told us she is not a clone she has a mind of her own.


	2. What?

Chapter 2: What?

I OWN NOTHING

Nudge and Jade both continue to stare at each other. Then Nudge and Jade screamed at the same time. Then Nudge looked at the file she stole about her and gasped. Apparently I had a twin sister that was also captured by the school! Nudge screamed and asked Jade how old she was. Jade said she didn't know but she believes she is about 11 or 12. Nudge Screamed excitedly. Don't you see? Nudge said turning to me and the rest of the flock. Jade is my twin! Jade seemed to be hiding something behind her back. Then she asked if Nudges real name was Monique. Nudge looked at Jade and said yes. OH MY GOD Jade exclaimed looking behind her and said your right. Then out of excitement Nudge and our wings flew out. Then they looked at each other and the older girl nodded. Their wings flew out and they took to the sky almost faster then Max. We flew after them and Jade screamed for all of us to stop flying. She flew over to Nudge and hugged her. She said they were too dangerous to be around. Again Max said join the club we have the school after us too. They had a little conference before all saying in unison come with us. Then they all laughed and looked at each other. We followed with caution. We ended up flying to a nice house made out of wood. But it was way too big to be a cabin. It had 2 floors and 6 rooms. But there were 2 windows in each room. Jade looked excited and showed them to the second floor up the wooden sturdy stairs. Then she put Max and Nudge in 1 room. Iggy and Gazzy shared another one both rooms had 2 comfy beds. Angel and Fang were in the room next to me and Nudge's room. All Max asked where did you find this place? The three kids looked at each other and said in unison we built it.


	3. Truth or dare?

**Truth or dare?**

**I OWN NOTHING**

So what you two are saying is you just found this stuff just lying around said Max. Um no said Jade we actually found a lot of this around construction sites. Oh said Max. So by the way I'm Metralia but just call me matt the older girl said. Then the boy spoke up and said I'm Tyrrell. Cool Max and fang said in unison. After dinner they all decided to get some shut eye. Then they heard Molly and Jade laughing but it was muffled. Max went to check it out. Turns out the two girls were playing truth or dare. Max being bored decided to join them. By the time the giggling stopped the whole flock had woken and decided to join. It was Fangs turn and he chose Nudge. Nudge truth or dare? Dare said Nudge. What should her dare be tell me in the reviews :]


End file.
